Honey Wars
by kariagony
Summary: this is how Bertie met the fairies. the idea came to me in a vision...JK! enjoy!


**Honey wars**

"Now you stay here and don't wonder around or this time I'll kick you out myself! You and chaos do not mix" the stage manger bellowed with anger.

"Are you kidding me?! We go together like bologna and cheese! No, wait. More like mayonnaise and bread," She said in a very thoughtful way, "anyway I didn't do anything bad Mrs. Edith said that if I cause any trouble then I don't get any chocolate fudge cake so I have been a perfect angel for two days." She said in a straight face.

"Well then how do you explain the three swords broken, the trashing of the green room, or the fact that the pirates are now forced to wear pink shirts until Mrs. Edith can fix them."

"That last one was my fault my red socks needed a wash and I didn't know that when you put something red in the wash with white it turns pink is it magic?" she said her eyes twinkling with innocents.

"You still have to stay here and that's an order." On that note he left the stage. Once she knew he was gone she got up from her bed and went backstage. She started walking when a blue vase with an interesting pattern caught her eye. And like most children she wants to touch it. _No one will know if I touch it once. _Her hand got closer but it never made contact with it because something or_ someone_ knocked it over before she could.

"Hey that's a foul you made me hit that vase on purpose!" a small voice yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't multitask!" another voice said irritated. Bertie just stared at them. She has met a lot of the players here but never them. She would have remembered these fairies.

"What are you looking at shorty?" A third fairy said flying down to where the other two stood.

"Hey I'm not short I'm taller then all three of you combined." She said defensively. Ariel had said the other day that she wasn't short but a slow grower after she had complained about how tall he was. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Mustardseed and these are my brothers Cobweb and Moth we have a sister named-"

"Hey look what you guys did first the swords and now this." A forth fairy said with a harsh tone.

"…Peaseblossom." Mustardseed finished.

"Wait a minute it's your fault I'm in trouble with the stage manger."

"Hey look doughnut cart!" Cobweb screeched with delight. They all flew after it.

"Wait! Great how am I supposed to get the stage manager to believe me?" she asked out loud.

"No I don't think that the pirates need to wear glitter headbands it emasculates them." An unforgettable voice said getting closer to where Bertie was standing.

"But it would look so good with the pink shirts." Mrs. Edith retorted.

"I don't see how- Bertie I thought I told you not to leave your room what are you doing here?"

"What are we all doing here?" she said distractingly while moving in front of the broken vase.

"What are you trying to hide? Move over," He ordered and she complied, "you broke the vase and that was my favorite."

"It wasn't me it was the fairies." She said quickly.

"Don't make up lies child."

"But I'm not lying."

"End of discussion." He turned towards Mrs. Edith and started up the conversation while walking away.

"Hello little one what are you doing in the hallway all alone?" Ariel asked his butterflies close behind him.

"Mustardseed, Cobweb, and Moth got me in trouble," she said with a pout, "I need to get back at them somehow."  
"Bert I'm not so sure that that's a good idea. But the boys greenroom does have lots of honey in there don't ask why." Bertie's eyes twinkled again but this time with mischief.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Bertie found them eating doughnuts off the cart they followed earlier. She had her bucket filled with honey and feathers. She tilted it over their slouched bodies and let the gooey substance fall on them. They all shrieked with surprise.

"What's the big idea?" Moth yelled. Bertie was too busy laughing to answer.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You know we would be such good friends." Cobweb said laughing then threw some honey at her face. This started a honey fight. Little did they know that someone was coming down the hallway. Mustardseed threw some at Bertie but she duck and it hit the stage manager right in the face. His face turned red with anger.

"All four of you fairies are not allowed in the greenroom for three weeks and you little missy are grounded for life!!!!" they all started laughing and there was started a new chaotic friendship. Oh and the stage manager got a big surprise the next day.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The stage manager was tired form working all day. He tried to take off his headset but noticed they wouldn't come off. _Why that little…_

"You rot-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He yanked the headset off with so much force that…let's just say that they say if you listen very closely you can still hear him screaming today.


End file.
